The present invention relates to a fluorine-containing polymer for paints, particularly suitable for electrodeposition coating, and to a paint composition containing the polymer.
Various paint compositions containinng fluorine-containing polymers are known. As electrodeposition coating compositions, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 34190/1988 discloses compositions prepared by dispersing a fluorine-containing copolymer which contains a vinyl ether carboxylic acid as a monomer into water together with a curing agent.
Those electrodeposition coating compositions containing the fluorine-containing resin give coating films being excellent in weatherability, chemical resistance, stain resistance, solvent resistance and surface hardness. However, there are problems as to dewetting, water spotting or levelling property.
The object of the present invnetion is to provide a fluorine-containing polymer for paints which is improved in dewetting, water spotting and levelling property while maintaining the excellent properties of fluorine-containing paints, and also is to provide a paint composition containing the polymer.